


Marvelous and Mine

by Jakathine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Gay Bar, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Neck Kissing, Possessive!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I wrote a headcanon thing to iwillfangirlthefuckoutofyou that goes as follows:</p><p>http://iwillfangirlthefuckoutofyou.tumblr.com/post/74141388340</p><p>and couldn't resist continuing it as a fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvelous and Mine

Sherlock rubbed the towel over his damp hair as he emerged from the bathroom and into the kitchen. There, John was waiting for him with his hair already dyed brilliant neon green that was still drying slightly. John glanced up from the back of a box he had been skimming to snicker at the shock of blue curls that had become Sherlock’s hair. Sherlock gave John a withering look before retreating into his bedroom to change into the proper clothes needed. John decided to do likewise.

Soon both emerged to meet in the main room. Sherlock had donned a pair of dark skinny jeans that had tears at the knees and thighs, showing off quite a bit of pale skin and wisps of dark hair, and a black shirt that had slashes torn into the front and back, a large gaping hole on one shoulder lazily holding onto the detective’s frame while the other lay slack past his shoulder. John’s mouth dropped temporarily at the sight but shook his head of certain thoughts, knowing that the leather-like material of his own tight pants would definitely give him way should his thoughts wander too far.

His shirt was bit more conservative, with it only having a few tears in the back, but was still an interesting shade of blue that had haphazard splashes of purple on it akin to the purple shirt that Sherlock favoured intensely. John wondered if Sherlock had given him that shirt on purpose but cast that thought to the side as they stepped outside to walk to the grunge bar.

Earlier that week Sherlock had heard of a plausible suspect in a burglary incident would be visiting at that bar, using the money he had stolen in the illegal casino located past the main rooms of the underground establishment. Due to his overwhelming curiosity, Sherlock insisted that he wanted to go to the bar, not to capture the fellow but to observe and later to report the findings to Lestrade so that the detective inspector could receive the credit. John, knowing that Sherlock had a knack for getting into trouble when alone, placed his foot down and insisted he was to accompany Sherlock.

As they neared the bar’s entrance, a narrow alleyway that opened up to a block of open space between buildings, John gave another glance to Sherlock’s vibrant blue hair and thought of his own green and thinking to himself that he better not see anyone he knew. The bouncer, a casually dressed man that was dragging on a cigarette, was leaning against the wall next to an inconspicuously hidden door that could be easily ignored due to it being old looking and weather worn.  He took a glance at their ID’s to validate age before asking for the passage code.

John looked to Sherlock, who had probably already figured the code out and was relieved when Sherlock told the bouncer the suitable answer, thus granting them access. Once inside John realized right away why Sherlock had so readily agreed to John’s presence.

Amidst the pounding techno trance music were male dancers in the middle, their bodies elaborately designed in UV paint so that when they twirled and bent the paint seemed to come alive in the pulsating blacklight.  There were tall bar tables lining up against one wall and a sit-down bar against the other, both having men crowded closely together, some even having obviously straying hands while others were eying others present in the room. Past the bar and dancing row were a back room door off to the side that was marked “Lavatory” and another door on the opposing side marked “Faculty/Staff”.  The very back wall had another door, with a guard, saying “VIP”.

John turned sharply to face Sherlock, who had been watching John the whole time, and said matter-of-factly, “We are in a gay bar.”

Sherlock grinned and did not bother to reply, instead opting to go up to the bar and order some sort of exotic looking drink off the chalkboard menu. John eventually joined him and ordered a simple tonic, letting his eyes wander the bar and eventually settle on the languid dancer who had a sun moon and stars theme painted on his barely clothed body and had come closer to the middle of the dancing row where John and Sherlock were. Sherlock swiveled on his chair to follow the bemused look on john’s face to latch onto the dancer who now was seductively undulating around on the metal pole displayed before them. John was merely interested in the bodily movement as he watched the dancer bend and warp at interesting angles. He was suddenly snapped out of his fascination by Sherlock going right up to the side of the bar and watching extremely close up. The dancer raised a brow but continued.

The mix of Sherlock’s move plus the increased performance of the dancer had a few more men pushing past John to crowd around where Sherlock was. John was not pleased and attempted to shift through the crowd, finally emerging to be next to Sherlock just as the dancer had decided to lean down to caress Sherlock’s face and a random stranger to slip an arm around Sherlock’s waist.

John ground his teeth in frustration and a bit of jealousy. Although he and Sherlock had finally begun to “date” in their own roundabout way Sherlock tended to simply let touches like that happen as a form of self-reliance. Today, even though he knew they were supposed to find and observe the suspect, John was not going to put up with this so he grabbed Sherlock by the hand and half-dragged him away from the stranger and the dancer over to the lavatory door. John used his free hand to push the door open and pull Sherlock inside. There were urinals against one wall and stalls on the other and John quietly breathed thanks that the bathroom was clear of people.

“John, what are you---” Sherlock’s words were cut off as John pressed his lips hard against Sherlock’s while pulling him towards the last stall, which was slightly bigger than the others.

Sherlock went along, curious as to what John had planned and aroused by it. John latched the door closed behind them and gave Sherlock a gentle shove that had him against the sidewall of the stall. Sherlock smirked and tilted his head to the left, eyes narrowing in challenge to what John obviously had planned. John took no preamble and grabbed a thatch of Sherlock’s hair before forcing Sherlock to expose his expanse of seductive neck and throat. John licked from the nape of Sherlock’s neck up to under Sherlock’s jaw before bearing his teeth and biting gently then gradually harder into Sherlock’s neck then sucking. John repeated this pattern a couple of more times before trailing kisses over to the gaping hole in Sherlock’s shirt. Sherlock moaned softly as John flicked his tongue out of the skin then bit down hard in one swift motion, causing Sherlock to cry out in pain and gasp aloud. John sucked firmly on the spot, pulling away to reveal an angry red oval that was already darkening. The edge of the entire bite itself had dents in Sherlock’s skin where John’s teeth had bore down, the canine indentions even bleeding slightly.

Sherlock whimpered and tilted his hips up to grind against John. Their tight pants having left little room, both were becoming steadily more and more cramped with their building erections. Seeing Sherlock in such a flushed state drove John completely delirious with desire, motioning for Sherlock to face the wall as he unbuttoned his trousers and rolled them down to be around his thighs.

He did then the same for Sherlock before depositing a wad of saliva onto his palm and gently prodding his fingers into Sherlock. Sherlock bucked back onto John’s fingers and muttered something John could not decipher until he got closer.

“Fuck me.” Sherlock repeated, his breath coming out in pants and a cloud of lust tingeing his energetic green eyes with dark blue.

John chuckled but was cut off when Sherlock, putting one hand on the support rail near the toilet and the other against the wall for balance, arched back to invitingly rub his arse against the head of John’s cock. John growled low in his throat and latched his grip onto Sherlock’s sides after coating himself with his own saliva. Sherlock pressed his face up against the stall wall, making small moaning sounds as John began to penetrate him gradually.

The music outside of the lavatory must have been turned up higher for John became starkly aware that the pulses of the low bass had started to resound louder in the stalls. Hearing the beat thudding through the stalls and actually causing the walls to vibrate slightly, John decided to humor himself by fucking Sherlock to the pulse. Sherlock gasped, the vibrations reverberating off the wall and onto his face sending pleasant chills down his spine as he was repeatedly fucked by the same rhythm.

“You are so marvelous.” John appraised as he ran his hands up and down Sherlock’s sides lovingly before setting his grip tight on Sherlock’s hips once more, “So marvelous and mine.”

John gave a final hard thrust into Sherlock, digging his nails into Sherlock’s hips hard enough to redden the area and moaning lowly as he withdrew and came across Sherlock’s lower back. Sherlock needed slightly more coaxing so John placed his hand in front of Sherlock’s mouth, in which Sherlock allowed saliva to drip onto, and wrapped his hand around Sherlock’s cock to stroke Sherlock roughly.

With a gasp Sherlock climaxed, his come covering John’s hand and coating the side of the wall, and shuddered with the ecstasy like relief. John slid his hand off of Sherlock, reaching over to grab some of the toilet paper and wipe away the residue from his hand and his own come from Sherlock’s lower back before letting Sherlock compose himself. John grinned, pleased to see that there were three large hickies already bruising on Sherlock’s neck and the large bite on Sherlock’s shoulder swelling to a brilliant red with a purpled center that John knew would spread to the rest of the bite within a few hours

Sherlock glanced over at his shoulder and then back at John, who had unlatched the stall door after adjusting himself and was walking over to the sink to rinse off his face. Sherlock followed suit and noticed in the mirror the exceptionally noticeable marks along his neck. John merely smirked and the two left the lavatory to reenter the bar. A few heads turned knowingly before going back to whatever it is they were occupied doing. Sherlock ordered another drink, this time to get the slight pain that was shooting up his shoulder to ebb, and he and John went to work observing the suspect who had by then entered the bar and was transfixed watching the same dancer that Sherlock had studied.

They were thinking of staying longer but John’s wandering hand up one of the tears of Sherlock’s jeans convinced them otherwise to exit from the bar and instead hail a cab, their hands straying towards one another and causing the cabbie to roll his eyes.

Least to say the next day Sherlock had to make sure to wear his scarf and collar turned up at all times.


End file.
